Ron Vajat
Ronald Eldon Vajat (Ronald Eldon Wyatt) je bio pseudoarheolog koji je skrenuo pažnju na sebe tvrdnjom da je lokalitet Durupinar mesto počivanja Nojevoj barke. Njegove tvrdnje su odbacili naučnici, istoričari, pa čak i lideri njegove Hrišćanske adventističke crkve, ali njegov rad i dalje ima poklonike među fundamentalistima i evangelistima. Vajat je 1960. u časopisu Lajf video sliku lokaliteta Durupinar, stenovite formacije u obliku čamca na planini Ararat. Potonje spekulacije u evangelističkim hrišćanskim krugovima da bi ovo moglo da bude Nojeva barka uticala je na Vijata da započne svoju karijeru arheologa-amatera. Od 1977. do svoje smrti 1999. godine Vajat je putovao više puta na Bliski istok, a njegova interesovanja su se proširila na mnoge reference iz Starog i Novog zaveta. Navodna otkrića Pre svoje smrti, Vajat je tvrdio da je pronašao:Wyatt Archaeological Research website * Nojevu barku (lokalitet Durupinar, koji se nalazi južno od Ararata) * sidro-kamenje koje je koristio Noje * post-potopske kuće i grob Noja i njegove supruge * lokacije Sodome i Gomore * sumporne loptice u ostacima Sodome i Gomore * biblijsku Vavilonsku kulu * način na koji su Egipćani izgradili piramide * mesto gde su Izraelićani prešli Crveno more u Akabskom zalivu * točkove kočija i druge ostatke faraonove vojske na dnu Crvenog mora * mesto biblijske planine Sinaj (u Saudijskoj Arabiji, na planini Džabel al Lavz) * kamen na biblijskoj planini Horiv iz koje je tekla voda kada ga je udario Mojsije * mesto zeljotresa koji je progutao Koreja * prostoriju na kraju lavirinta tunela ispod Jerusalima koja je sadržavala predmete iz Solomonovog hrama * mesto raspeća Isusa Hrista * Kovčeg Zaveta i tablice na kojima je ispisano Deset zapovesti * Hristovu krv, koja je kapala na presto milosti Kovčega Zaveta ispod mesta raspeća. Nojeva barka Tvrdnja o otkriću Nojeve barke je bila prva u nizu koje je Vajat napravio. Ne uzimajući u obzir problem kako je brod mogao da se nađe na visini od oko 2000 m, ova tvrdnja zanemaruje sledeće činjenice: * da postoji još ovakvih formacija, pa bi svaka mogla biti Nojeva barkaAnswers in Genesis: Noah's Armada * ovakva brodolika formacija odgovara geološkoj formaciji koja se naziva sinklinalaTalk Origins article discussing the syncline formation * dimenzije lokaliteta, posebno širina, ne odgovaraju dimenzijama koja se navode u Knjizi postanja * sidro-kamenje, koje je navodno Noje koristio da stabilizuje barku, potiče od stena iz ovog kraja, a ne mogu poticati iz Mesopotamije, kako je objašnjeno u priči o Nojevoj barci.Analysis of the drogue stones The stones are more commonly interpreted as being of pagan origin, with similar examples being found in Armenia Zavetni kovčeg Dok je iskopavao u oblasti Baštenskog groba, Vajat je našao prostoriju, za koju tvrdi da se u njoj nalazi Zavetni kovčeg. Takođe, Vajat tvrdi da je iznad ove prostorije razapet Isust Hrist, na osnovu crne materije, koju je kasnije navodno testirao i ispostavilo se da je ljudska krv. Argument da je to Hristova krv dolazi da se u njoj nalazi polovina hromozoma koja se nalazi u telu muškarca. Normalno, mušakrci imaju 46 hromozova, od kojih 23 dolazi od majke i 23 od oca, a Isus bi, pošto je začet bez oca imao samo 23 hromozoma. Ova tvrdnja zanemaruje činjenicu da osoba kojoj nedostaje pola hromozoma ne bi mogla preživeti niti razviti se u ljudsko biće. Prelazak Crvenog mora Za razliku od ostalih biblijskih literalista koji smatraju da se prelazak Izraelićana preko Crvenog mora dok ih je progonio faraon i njegova vojska, kako je opisano u Knjizi izlaska, desio preko Sueckog zaliva ili Tiranskog moreuza, Vajat tvrdio da se to desilo preko Akapskog zaliva. Ovo je zasnovao na pronalaženju plaže kod grada Nuvejba koja bio odgovarala opisu događaja, kao i o navodnom pronalasku ostataka točkova dvokolica koje su potonule u more.WAR describes Wyatt's evidence of the Red Sea crossing Međutim, kod Nuvejbe dubina Akabskog zaliva je oko 750 m i prekriveno je koralnim grebenima. Još jedan dokaz kojim Vajat dokazuje da su Izraelićani ovde prešli Crveno more je tvrđava u Nuvejbi. Međutim, današnja tvrđava u Nuvejbi nije iz egipatskog perioda, već iz osmanskog perioda na mestu nekadašnje iz vremena dinastije Ajubida.Newibah castle - UNESCO World Heritage Centre Retrieved on 2009-03-26 Kritike Iako je Vajat osvojio sledbenike iz reda fundamentalističkih hrišćana koji doslovno shvataju Bibliju, njegov kredibilitet osporavaju profesionalni arheolozi i istraživači Biblije. Arheolog Džo Zajas iz Izraelske komisije za antikvitete je izjavio da „Ron Vajat nije arheolog niti je ikada vršio zakonski dozvoljena iskopavalja u Izraelu ili Jerusalimu. Da bi neko mogao da iskopava, mora imati najmanje zvanje diplomiranog arheologa, što on nema, uprkos njegovim suprotnim tvrdnjama... tvrdnje padaju u kategoriju smeća koje se može naći u tabloidima kao što su National Inquier, Sun, itd...“Letter from Joe Zias Ni evangelisti nisu bili ništa manje kritičniji: -{Answers in Genesis}- je nazvao Vajatove tvrdnje lažnim, AiG discussion of Wyatt and other claims with Kent Hovind, October/December 2002 a jedan adventistički profesor arheologije je tvrdnje o Nojevoj barci i sidro-kamenju ovako opisao: „iako je lokalitet Durupinar otprilike iste dužine za Nojevu barku, je... preširok za Nojevu barku. Vajat je tvrdio da se „brodski oblik“ ove formacije može objasniti samo tako što to jeste Nojeva barka, ali i Šej i Moris su ponudili druga prihvatljiva objašnjenja. Isto tako, Vajat je tvrdio da je uspravne stene koje je pronašao bila sidra, dok je Terijan znao za slične stene izvan lokaliteta Durupinar koja su bila paganske stene kasnije preobrađen od hrišćana za hrišćanske potrebe.“"Has Noah's Ark Been Found?" by David Merling Reference Kategorija:Pseudoarheolozi